The First Dragon Tamer
by EmmaMine
Summary: Ruby, a girl with fire read hair, was raised by dragons and knows little of the outside world. Kanu, Ruby's brother,and is a DRAGON! Hiccup, the son of the village chief and the first to ride and befriend a dragon. When their worlds collide, it will shake up the lives of the people of Berk more than ever before. R&R is greatly appreciated! No flames plz
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

**This FanFic is full of action, Adventure ad Romance. This Story is about two OCs and how they meet and adventures they will have with all your favorite characters from How To Train Your Dragon. Please R&R I would love to hear your opinions. I Hope you enjoy this story. The producer and writers have all the rights to these characters, except mine. =)**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Lightning flashed next to me. The smell of burning hair reached my nose. It must have singed my hair which meant it was close, to close. The rain and wind whipped my face, scraping my cheeks like daggers.

Exhausted I called out to my brother, "Kanu! This storm is too strong we need to land and wait it out."

"No we can't. We can't risk them catching up with us, we'll make it and besides there is nothing to land on." Kanu responded without moving his mouth.

I looked over my brother's large scaly shoulder. The ocean was raging below us, the waves threatening to knock us out of the sky, and still, no land in sight. Kanu's long body slithered through the air as if it was water, dodging the flashing bolts of electricity. Suddenly there was a loud crash and my brother let out a shriek. I looked towards my brother's left wing, it was smoldering, a large burn mark etched into the scales. Then we were falling.

* * *

_Time Skip_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

This place we live in is called Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless, the people who grow here are even more so. The only upside are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have….. dragons.

It has been three years since my battle with the Red Death from Dragon Island. It's hard to believe centuries of killing and hatred has turned into friendship within a couple of weeks. I would have never been able to survive without the help of my friends, especially Toothless. He saved me when we nearly fell to our deaths after we had defeated that monstrous dragon, I owe him my life. And I suppose that I saved his life too when I decided not to kill him, ignoring the fact that I was the one who crippled him in the first place, but I guess that makes us even. In these past years Berk has been thriving like never before, with dragon and humans working together, no other villages dared to challenge our might. Life has been peaceful, at the most part. Some people took longer to adjust to the changes then others, but the result was a peaceful, thriving Berk.

That morning started out like any regular morning. Toothless ruthlessly woke me up by pouncing on my chest, so we could start our daily early morning flight. Oh, did I mention that Toothless is a 350 pound, sleek black, scale covered, moody, Dragon! "Five minutes." I mumbled rolling over in an attempt to get an extra minutes rest. Toothless responded with a complaining groan and a nice big, rough tongue to my face."Alright, alright I'm coming. It'd just be nice to be not woken up covered in dragon slobber every once in a while." I complained grabbing my gear off my desk.

Running downstairs I said a quick "Good morning" to my father, Stoik the Vast, and was out the door as he called back his usual "Be back before breakfast." I hopped on Toothless, swinging my crippled leg over his back and hooked my metal foot into its freshly made stirrup. After I lost my foot in battle I had to improvise on a new seat design for Toothless. It seems as though this design fit my foot perfectly, of course, and within seconds we were soaring into the magnificent blue sky. Flying in the morning was probably the second best time to fly, the first being at sunset. The morning air smelt like salt from the sea and pine from Berk's vast forests. The wind whipped my hair and a rush came over giving me a strong feeling of confidence and joy as we glided through the air. Toothless looked over his shoulder giving me a giddy grin. I smiled back at him and nodded, giving him the ok and with that he made sharp dive towards the earth. We flew low over the forest dodging trees as we went, then pulling up sharply giving us the most breathtaking view of the sunrise over the ocean.

Suddenly from down below came a monstrous roar. I whipped my head around to see numerous fallen trees in the middle of the forest. I indicated for Toothless to land near the wreckage. We landed with a soft thud and I slowly, hopped off Toothless to get a better look at the damage.

Trees had been leveled for at least a mile round. Scratch marks gashed through trees and earth showing signs something big come through here suddenly and quickly. "What could have caused this?" I murmured to myself reaching down to touch the damaged ground. I heard the sound of leaves rustling and a dragon like rumbling coming from the bushes to my right. I leaped back, Toothless stepped in front of me protectively giving out a warning growl to whatever approached us. "Show yourself! We mean no harm." I called hoping whatever was listening could understand.

Out from behind the bushes poked a dragon's head; it was nothing like I had ever seen before. The dragon's head was a brilliant light blue, with long, wispy horns that stuck out at the top of his head. His eyes were mostly black with a shimmering blue circle lining the outside. They seemed to hold a great sadness and concern look deep within. The dragon gave out a low guttural sound from the back of its throat and stepped a little farther out of the brush revealing a little more detail of its appearance. The dragon had a long thick body covered in shiny blue scales and long line of a hair-like fur that ran down the length of its entire body.

Toothless took a step toward it giving out a warning tone against a possible attack. The dragon's eyes fell on Toothless and with an almost pleading look, it let out a shriek. Toothless's eyes widened and he responded with a roar of his own. Then suddenly the other dragon turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. Toothless turned to me and motioned with his head for me to follow. "Hey where are we going?" I called after them a little confused. "You guys want to fill me in on this little conversation you just had?" Toothless rolled his eyes and huffed at me, so I continued to follow the two in silence out of curiosity and the fact that Toothless was my ride home.

We walked for a short while until we came to a large cave cut in the side of the mountain at the end of the forest. "Anybody want to tell me why I'm standing at the front on the Terrible Terror's nest?" I asked looking at the two dragons expecting an answer. The blue dragon huffed at me and nudged me into the cave.

I didn't have to walk very far when I saw one of the strangest things I have ever seen, and that's saying something! Lying in the middle of the cave was what looked like, a huge clump of squirming, baby Terrible Terrors. As I approached I began to see the blue dragon's reason for concern. In the middle of the pile of the tiny, various colored dragons, lay a girl with the brightest red, fire-like hair I had ever seen.

The Terrors created a path for me as I knelt before the unconscious girl. Picking her up, I studied her closely, despite having an unnatural red hair color this girl looked like a normal human to me. I picked her up gingerly. She was cold to the touch. The Terrors must have been trying to keep her warm but was not succeeding. I couldn't help but think the dragons were acting strange but I shook off the thought, I needed to get her back to the village. Steadying my grip, I walked swiftly and headed back out of the cave.

"Toothless we need to bring her back to the village. She's in need of help." I said laying the still unconscious girl over Toothless's back. The blue dragon gave out a protective whine moving toward the one he was protecting. "Don't worry." I said to the blue dragon, putting out my arm to give it a reassuring pat on the nose, "She will be alright. We'll make sure she gets better. You can follow us back to the Village but you must be cautious there are a lot more people there and with your huge body try not to squash any houses." The blue dragon gave me a nod to indicate he understood. With the girl safely secured to Toothless, we hurriedly took off back towards Berk.

The whole way back I mulled over what could have possibly caused all the Terrors to surround her like that. It was as if the where protecting her, trying to keep her alive, and not to mention the blue dragon that searched for help. Was she its rider? There was no trace of a saddle. Did this mean there were other villages that have learned could ride dragons? And most importantly just who was this girl?

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading I hope you continue to follow my story. I have updated this chapter and fixed a few errors so I hope its better now! =) I have to give special thanks to ****_Dawnbreaker Dragon_**** for giving me my first review I really appreciate it. Please enjoy the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2:Waking up

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

**_Ruby's P.O.V._**

_My body hit the water with thud. Terror froze my movement, rendering me unable to move. I watched my brother's body float father away. I stretched out my hand unable to reach him. I tried to open my mouth to scream but water took place of the air, suffocating me. I sunk like a rock that was cast into the water. A dizzy spell washed over me; black spots danced in front my eyes. I saw the faint shadow of my brother, swimming right to me then reaching out my hand to touch him and my vision went black._

My eyes shot open, blinking I awoke to the light brown color of wood above my head. I realized my hand was still outstretched above me like in my dream. Letting my arm fall, I sat up to get a better look at my surroundings. I was completely surrounded by wood. Feeling with my hands around me, I felt a soft cloth that enveloped me. It was remarkably warm. I sniffed it and cringed. It was covered in a musk of sweat and dirt. There was another wooden object to my right. It was covered in some weird white things with black markings on them. My eyes widened, I gingerly picked up one of the thin floppy white things. Somehow they seemed to contain dragons in them, but how is that possible? Staring at the markings, it was clearly a Night Fury but, how did it get on this little white thing?

"Hello?" I said getting out of the comfortable but smelly cloth. "Can you hear me?" I asked the Night Fury trapped in the white thingy.

Suddenly I heard faint thud footsteps approaching. If they were trying to sneak up on me they were failing. I listened closer, it was a sort of clanking sound, was that metal?! I began to panic, and grabbed something sharp off the table and turned around to face my potential attacker. I pounced as soon as I saw a foot stick around the corner. Mother always said "Be first to strike or be the first to die." The stranger produced a muffled, "Oomph" as I sat on top of it making it impossible for escape. I raised the sharp object poised ready to strike.

I paused when I heard a deep, threatening growl emanate from above me. I looked up to see a large black Night Fury, back arched and hissing at me. I cocked my head to the side confused, "How did you get out of the white thingy Night Fury?" I asked.

"Get off my friend!" He growled teeth bared, ready to rip my head off if necessary.

I raised my eyebrows, "Relax I mean you no harm." I said dropping my weapon and raising my hands in surrender, but not moving from my seated position.

Perking up his ears, "You can understand me?" he asked surprised losing his ferocity.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I said looking confused.

"Well could you at least get off my friend, your suffocating him." the dragon responded sitting up on his back legs almost like a human.

Finally I looked down. I was sitting atop a scrawny human male, who was beginning to turn blue from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry." I said kind of embarrassed rolling to the side.

He sat up quickly taking in a huge breath, "Oh my Odin I thought I was going to die!" He gasped clutching his chest. I rolled my eyes, what a whimp. I have been in a lot more dangerous situations than this.

"Okay someone hit me because I must be going crazy. Where you two just talking?" he asked with the biggest eyes I had ever seen, pointing at the Night Fury. Shaking myself of my thoughts of the past I turned to him. I raised my hand high and brought it down hard right on the side of his face. He recoiled back and hit the floor again.

"Uh yeah, is that so strange?" I asked crossing my arms watching him on the ground.

"Owww! I didn't mean actually hit me!" he gasped holding a hand to his face, staring up at me.

"Well you said to hit you because you thought you were crazy. If you don't want me to hit you, then don't tell me to." I said pouting not really knowing what I did wrong.

"But anyway you can understand him?! You can talk to Toothless?" the boy asked, still staring up at me in awe from on the floor.

"Duh! And you can't?" I asked looking at him critically. He wasn't as smart as he looked. I walked slowly over to the dragon called Toothless. I reached out my hand and gently rested it upon his head. He gently, leaned into my hand and gave out a soft purr.

"No", he said looking to me then the dragon, "It just sounds like a lot of growling and shrieking to me."

"Ruby you're alright!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice.

"Kanu!" I shrieked, whirling around to see my brother's large head poking through the small opening in the wooden shelter. I ran to him hugging his snout lightly, since that was all I could wrap my arms around.

"I was afraid I would never see you again!" I sniffled burrowing my face into the soft fur on his neck.

"I'm glad you are alright." He said pushing his head into me affectionately. "You lost consciousness when we hit the water so I carried you as far as I could. It was a miracle I was able to find land. I followed the scent of other dragons nearby and found this place. If I hadn't run into those two I'm not sure if you would have lived." Kanu told me looking to the boy and dragon intently watching us.

I walked over slowly toward the boy and placed my forehead on his, showing my gratitude, "Thank you for helping us." I said pulling away. Then the funniest thing happened. The boy's face turned a bright red, almost as bright as my hair! I had to hold back a laugh. Was this his was of returning my thank you? I walked over to the dragon and repeated the gesture.

The boy stammered looking as stiff as dragon scales, "Your welcome?"

I smiled back at him, causing him to turn another shade darker. "You never told me your name." he said trying to look more confident.

Smiling pointing at myself, "My name is Ruby and this is Kanu." I said gesturing to my brother.

This time the boy smiled back at me, "Hello Ruby, Kanu. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless." He said pointing to himself, then the Night Fury.

Hiccup gestured his hand, for me to follow. We walked down some wooden steps and he led me to another wooden opening. He grasped a metal rod the stuck out from the wood and pulled towards us. The wood swung out and new world was revealed to me.

Walking out side he took a deep breath the turned to me with him arms stretched out, and with a huge smile on his face he said, "Welcome to Berk!"


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Hey sorry I know it has bee a while but life is a bitch sometimes! =) Anyway I was inspired by the trailer How to Train you Dragon 2 (sooooo excited for that by the way) so this story will be based off what I think will happen in the second movie. I will also probably have some references to the TV show as well but if you haven't seen it no big deal. Anyway I have change the previous chapter slightly but nothing of grave importance. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plz R&R at your discretion. **

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

_**Ruby's P.O.V**_

I walked through the opening into the light. I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of the sun. This place was like something I had only seen before in my dreams. The smell of salt, trees and burning wood drifted on the breeze. The hills were littered with wooden shelters. More people than I had ever seen before walked the paths between the buildings, carrying strange and new objects, while talking to one another. The pathways were filled with lively people but everything was calm. I had never seen such a peaceful place with so many humans before. I stared up at the cloudless sky, catching a glimpse of a flock of Deadly Nadders and Gronckles as they flew over our heads.

"Wow", I said turning in circle, soaking up all the sights and sounds, "I've never seen so many humans and dragons living so peacefully together before."

"It's just Berk." Hiccup said chuckling, "but it is a one of a kind place."

I looked back to where Kanu was resting. He was sitting side by side with the Night Fury, Toothless. He was watching me with a protective gaze but he was smiling. He liked this place as much as I did. Suddenly the sound of flapping wings got louder. It sounded like the dragons were getting closer. There was two, three, four dragons approaching, I counted in my head and they were flying fast!

"Ah and here comes my friends." said Hiccup gesturing to the four oncoming dragons, all with riders included.

Within a matter of minutes the dragons and their riders touched down in front of us. The first to land was a beautiful blue winged Nadder followed by a large, red backed Monstrous Nightmare. A small dirt colored Gronckle dropped to the ground very ungracefully, as Gronckles are, and was soon follow by a by two headed, green Zippleback. The riders jumped off their dragon one by one each uniquely similar to the dragon they were riding. A beautiful female with yellow colored hair jumped off the back of the Nadder and dared approached me first.

"Hello," she said with a friendly smile glued to her face as she extended her hand, "I'm Astrid."

She was even prettier up close. Her light blond hair was pull mostly from her face in a brad except for the short cut bangs that constantly fell in her face. She was skinny with two spiky shoulder pads on top of her clothing and a stud covered skirt. She was a delicate flower but with fierce thorns. She was obviously tougher than she looked.

"Hello, I'm Ruby!" I said smiling back at her. I looked down at her hand and frowned, confused. I outstretched my arm mimicking her actions. She brought her hand to meet mine and firmly grasped it shaking my arm vigorously. Wow, she had a strong grip! Before she could say anything more a larger male human pushed her aside replacing her hand with his.

"Hello M'lady," said the larger human male as he touched his lips to the back of my hand sending some very unpleasant shivers down my spine. "Welcome to Berk. I'm Snotlout, best dragon rider of the village! The boy announced proudly.

He took a step back from me giving me a sleazy look, clearly evaluating me somehow. I took the moment to study him. He was of average height and muscular. He wore a metal hat with large horn while underneath poked out strands of wild dark brown hair. Snotlout had a round face and large eyes with a smirk seemed like a permanent feature on his face.

"Hahaha you, Snotlout, the greatest dragon rider?! Don't kid yourself we all know Hiccup is the best by far." remarked a voice that emanated from my right.

I broke me gaze from Snotlout to see find the voices owner when my eyes fell upon a very round human male. He was quite tall and quite large. He had a small chubby face and a small hat with small horns sat on top of his light, ashy blonde hair.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see at Dragon Tournament." Hiccup chimed in with a grin on his face. Not denying the praise he'd been given.

Peeling my eyes from the round one I took this chance to finally analyze the boy called Hiccup.

He was scrawny but tall, about the same as Snotlout. His body was evenly proportioned with a strong defined face with long ashy reddish, brown hair that contently covered his eyes. He had large warm brown eyes that contained a hint of sorrow and lightly dusted freckles that cover his nose. I furrowed my eyebrows together when my eyes feel on his legs. His left foot had been replaced with a metal rod.

"I'm guna beat you this year Hiccup! You'll be eating my smoke the whole race!" announced Snotlout crossing his arms and puffing up his chest proudly.

"Oh you mean like you did for the last three years? Oh wait my mistake that was Me." said Hiccup also crossing his arms.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts of hiccup's missing foot away. Perhaps I would ask him about it later. Meanwhile Hiccup and Snotlout were locked in a deadly starring contest when two similar looking, light haired humans stumbled in, breaking the silence.

The stumbled towards us push and pulling the whole way. They appeared to be twins. They both were the same height and had long flowing white hair, although the girl's was knotted together in two large braids. They even wore matching hats!

"Hey are you guys talking about the Tournament? We're totally guna win the Stealth Contest. We've been working on blending in all week! Look!" shouted the male. The twins completely froze with their arms and legs outstretched in random directions. They held their pose for a good minute before Snotlout and Astrid burst out laughing.

"Roughnut, Toughnut what are you doing?" asked Hiccup with a heaving sigh, raising a hand to his brow.

"Can't you tell? We're trees!" whisper the female while still holding her ridiculous pose.

"We are invisible!" squeaked the male. He was in complete focus mode.

"Yes completely invisible", said Hiccup rolling his eyes, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "Anyway changing topics, we have a guest. Roughnut, Toughnut, this is Ruby." He said gesturing towards me.

I smiled at them and waved. As soon as their eyes landed on me there faces lit up with curiosity and they eagerly staggered towards me.

"Hello I'm Roughnut," said the female stepping forward first, pointing to herself.

"And I'm Toughnut" said the male pushing Roughnut aside. "You're not from around here are you? How did you get here?" asked Toughnut glazing at me skeptically as if he was trying to assess my worth.

"With Kanu." I said plainly, pointing to my brother who was now surrounded by the gang's dragons. Everyone's eyes turned, following the path of my finger till they reached the end point. All their eyes grew in wonder, all except Hiccup. They hadn't noticed him till now.

"What kind of dragon it that?" the rounder one gasped, "A new Species?" He took a few steps toward Kanu.

"Wait Fishlegs. You can't just approach a strange dragon!" Astrid warned, clearly concerned.

"It's alright Kanu won't hurt you unless you try to harm me. He's really very gentle." I said, "Hey Kanu! Come here!" I yelled at him waving my hands to get his attention. His ears perked up at the sound of my voice. He rose to full height pushing the jabbering dragons aside and slithered over to my side. "See harmless." I said proudly resting my hand on his head.

"Wow that is awesome! He's huge! Somebody hit me I must be dreaming!" exclaimed Toughnut excitedly, walking towards Kanu and placing a hand on his back.

I raised one fist high and smacked him good on the shoulder, sending him flying.

"Oh wait was that meant figuratively?" I asked him concerned, as I remembered my previous misunderstanding.

Everyone looked at me shocked. I was sure I had made another mistake when Toughnut lifted his head from the ground. I could practically see the stars in his eyes.

"Wow!" he gasped "I like her." He managed to squeak out before collapsing back on the ground.

Then everyone's expressions began to change. A chorus of laughter rang out into the air.

"Ditto." said Toughnut grinning in agreement.

"Me three." said Snotlout raising his hand.

"She makes my list." said Astrid crossing her arms and giving me a look of admiration.

Suddenly there was a loud, thundering sound that vibrated the very air. I covered my ears looking around, alarmed by the sudden noise.

"No need to be afraid." said Hiccup patting my shoulder reassuringly. "That is just the signal for the start of the Dragon Tournament." He said, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Come with us." said Astrid as she grabbed my hand dragging me along with the rest of the group. "You can watch us at the Dragon Training Academy. I promise it will be like nothing you've ever experienced before!"


End file.
